1. Field of the Art
The subject matter pertains in general to rapidly charging a device using supercapacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A majority of the portable electronic devices that are used by people on a daily basis rely on rechargeable batteries to power the devices. Devices such as cameras, remote controllers, cell phones, laptops, portable music players, and cordless telephones are designed to operate using power from a battery, and in many instances, a rechargeable battery.
A problem with a device powered by a rechargeable battery is that the device can become discharged before the user realizes a need to recharge the battery. As the device becomes inoperable due to a lack of charge in the battery, the user must couple the battery (either directly or indirectly through the device) to a charging unit for an extended period of time until the battery is recharged. As the battery recharges, the device remains inoperable, leaving the user unproductive relative to use of the device and potentially frustrated in their experience with the device.
Thus, the current state of the art lacks, inter alia, a method and system to rapidly recharge a device.